Where Oh Where, Can That Puffin Be?
by AdjacentJas
Summary: Mr. Puffin has gone missing so Iceland decides to go to Hong Kong's Where he does infact find his Puffin. They dicide to have a party in which Iceland asks a very unexpected question. CRACK FIC... kinda. Some Fluffyness in there.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING YADA YADA YADA *explodes***

**hello there young readers! :D or maybe your old pedophiles DUN DUN DUN? ha... im just kidding! OR AM I? yep, this is PURE CRACK please dont be all like 'WTF I DONT GET THIS SHIT?' because yeah... neither do i! STOP WHINNING ABOUT MY NORDIC FANFICS OK? IF U WANT EM DONE REVIEW MORE... gawd... PanFin needs more love... WAY more love... LOVE IT DAMN YOU"!**

**Where Oh Where, Can That Puffin Be?**

"Mr. Puffin? Hey, Mr. Puffin?"

Iceland had awoke to find that he wasn't acompanied by his furry friend. Well... he wasn't furry, actually he was kind of silky, none the less, his beloved Puffin was missing! And he had searched everywhere for it. All over Iceland. He even tried calling Norway but he only got interupted and had to go, Denmark probably came because it sounded to him like something had broken. Maybe that vase he bought him a few years back for Christmas? God knows. But all he was worried about was Mr. Puffin, and where the hell he could have possibly ran off to.

"God damn... I mean... He can't fly for more than a few seconds before falling flat on his back so, he surely hasn't gone far. Maybe I should try calling Finland and Sweden. Oh but arn't they taking Peter to see England?"

The nation stood up from looking under a bench, turned around and slouched into it sighing thinking to himself where oh where could that Puffin be. And then it hit him. The most obvious thing in the whole world. Apart from the fact that Icelandic horses are not ponies of course.

Mr. Puffin loved Hong Kong and recently had always stayed on his shoulder, Hong Kong's panda did the same with Iceland. So maybe... just maybe, Mr. Puffin had gone to see him! Ah yes. Iceland was indeed a very smart country.

So he stood from the bench, took a deep breath (a very sophisticated one; mind you) and begain his long track towards Hong Kong. This should be very fun indeed. Oh yes.

* * *

"Oh what am I to do with you, Mr. Puffin?"

Confused, tired and agitated Hong Kong tried his best to keep Mr. Puffin calm as he squawked very insulting (yet true) statements about Hong Kong, his house and his Panda.

"China gonna come and kidnap Panda!" Mr. Puffin screeched.

"Ah don't say that Mr. Puffin! He already tried that once claiming him to be Kawaii!"

Hong Kong was now chassing the Puffin all around his living room, that bird was just mocking him with it's eyes. Look! Just look at them! They burn with 'evil' and squawking insults! Maybe Mr. Puffin was just too much for the man to handle.

"Oh god, how does Iceland deal with you? You... You vile bird you!"

"Don't get yo knickers in a twist!"

"I wear boxers! I'm a man!"

"Cut yo hair, grow some balls!"

"THAT IS IT! I'M GOING TO CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD AND FEED IT TO MR. PANDA!"

Crash. Bang. Squawk.

"Mr... Mr. Puffin? Hong Kong?"

"Oh... um... Iceland... Hi..."

Bad time to go phsyco on a puffin, huh? Iceland had just reached Hong Kong's and had opened the door, seeing his 'best' friend harassing his bird wasn't what he really wanted to see, neither did he want to see that his bird was violently pecking at his best friends vital regions.

"Mr. Puffin! Stop pecking Hong Kong's vital regions this instant!"

And with that the puffin stopped, he waddled over to his owner and flapped up onto his shoulder looking very, very disappointed with himself. And so he should be, pecking the life out of his master's best friend's vital regions. Shame on him.

Iceland walked over and helped his friend up, brushing him off of puffin feathers and what not. His Panda was knocked out in the corner. Poor thing.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think he would come and try to man-handle you like that."

"Oh no, it's fine really."

"Is Mr. Panda going to be okay?"

"He should be... maybe. He usually just clocks out in a event like this, he wasn't hurt or anything. All the stress you know?"

"Hm. Do you want to celebrate for me finding this very bad Puffin?"

"Sure but it won't be much of a party with just the two of us."

"We can invite nations. My brothers should be free to go."

"I could invite China, Japan and... South Korea. If you want him to come that is."

"He's a pervert. But you can't leave him out. He's a party animal."

"Haha. I suppose. Okay then, lets get it all sorted out!"

"Lets."

"Squawk!" Mr. Puffin was just too exited he had to squawk louder than any noise on the planet. He must be hellbent on ruining everything in life. He ment well. He was like the animal verson of a certain Dane everyone knew. Thank god Denmark isn't a Puffin...

* * *

It was now 9:30pm and everyone had shown up. By everyone I mean;

South Korea, China, Japan, Norway, Denmark, Sweden and Finland. It was a small party but it gave a reason to have a little reunion of Asia and the Nordics.

"Looks like everyone we invited came." Hong Kong had just came from usstairs getting dressed into something a bit more formal. A shirt and tie being formal, that is.

"You look good." Iceland had just stayed in his normal attire, which was quite formal anyway. Mr. Puffin and Mr. Panda where playing in the kitchen, running around like the mafia.

"I'm glad your Puffin went missing. Its good to have people around. The only visitor I usually get now is Korea and he just wants to go raid breasts. You know he tried it on a chicken breast once."

"Oh my god really? That's stupidity on Denmark's level."

"Or just plain desperation?"

"Hmmm, Perha-

"BOOBIES!"

"Get away from me, Aru!"

Korea was running after China all around the house, they just passed Iceland and Hong Kong as they where talking. They headed to the kitchen where Norway proceeded to lock them in along with the Puffin and Panda. "Don't want him molesting my brother. Do you mind that I lock them in there?"

Hong Kong shook his head, "No. Not at all, Norway."

"As I was saying... Perhaps he just want to be loved." Iceland wanted to continue his conversation with the asian.

"What? Oh... Um yes Korea, yes i suppose, maybe he does. Quite like a lot of us."

"I remember once, Denmark proposed to Norway."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. He said no."

"Oh... Poor Denmark."

"Quite. That reminds me my economy isn't that great. Norway said I need to make a better alliance with someone through marrage. And soon."

"Ah... Well I heard France needs someone to marry."

Iceland just shot him a glare, "Seriously Hong Kong? That pedophile?"

"Mmm... I suppose your right he is very umm... pedophilic."

"Damn right he is. But we're getting off topic, what I was trying to get round to was... well... will you marry me, Hong Kong?"

"Um... ah... uhh..." Hong Kong couldn't really speak. For God's sake he was dumbfounded. His best friend had just asked him to 'Marry me, Hong Kong.' Like, exactly like that! Wait did Iceland know about the huge crush he had on him? That damn Puffin probably told him.

"Well?" Iceland was begining to turn a brilliant pink with each passing second that Hong Kong didn't give an answer, he just stared with his mouth open making random 'umm' sounds. "You can be the husband I mean... If that's what your worried about. We don't have to be like Berwald and Tino, just..."

"Yes. Yes okay! I'll marry you! I'll be your husband! If thats what you need me to be?"

"That's what I 'want' you to be."

"Wait... don't countries have to... Become one to get married?"

"Umm... I believe so. Yes."

"Doesn't that involve doing the deed?"

"I think so."

"How about we stop this party and finish the answer to your question?"

The white hairned nation gave a small nod before Hong Kong made an anouncement that everyone was to leave. (He got Korea and China out of the kitchen of course and locked the Puffin and Panda away before this) Everyone groaned and eventually left after Denmark stopped giving a drunken rant on how real viking babies are born infront of everyone. It made Iceland puke in his mouth a little to be honest. So much detail in that one rant... very disturbing indeed.

Luckily the Icelandic and the Asian's love making wasn't so detailed as this. Infact it was quite romantic. They didn't think it would be so easy to just lead one another upstairs to the bedroom, remove themselves of their clothes and kiss away the negative thoughts about becomming one and then they finally...

Oh wait. This is rated T. Sorry folks but that's as detailed as you get. But... Iceland now lives with Hong Kong and his economy is very strong and his small horses (ponies) are now classed as actual horses and not ponies!

* * *

"Wow... Hong Kong. That was... amazing and, not as painful as I thought."

"Yeah. It was pretty nice wasn't it?"

"Mhmm..."

The after math of their long night. Iceland snuggled up the his new Husband and fell asleep on his chest without another sound while as Hong Kong just smirked to himself.

"I love that damn Puffin."

* * *

**A.N: OMG I DID THIS IN HALF AN HOUR AT LIKE MIDNIGHT... its so crap I have no Beta so YEAH... Because PanFin Needs WAY more love**


End file.
